You Look So Beautiful In White
by MellyGleek
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's wedding day and Blaine has a little surprise for his new husband. Based off of the song Beautiful In White by Westlife.


**Here is a little one-shot based off of the song Beautiful In White by Westlife. I hop you all like it. :)**

**I don't own Glee or the song Beautiful In White by Westlife.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Blaine said taking his hand.

"We're married!" Kurt said with a smile looking at Blaine.

"Finally," Blaine said with a smirk as Kurt flushed a deep red.

"I just can't believe it." Kurt said. "It seems like just yesterday I was spying on Dalton and at McKinley."

"I know, but here we are together." Blaine said holding up their hands to show off their wedding rings.

"Boys, we're ready for you." Mercedes called.

"Ready?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

"It is my great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Said the DJ. Kurt and Blaine both walked out with huge smiles on their faces as they started to have their first dance as a married couple.

* * *

After about an hour of partying Blaine went up to the DJ's table and took the microphone and walked over to the grand piano. "Um…Hello everyone if I could please have your attention I would like to say something to my husband." Blaine said with a smile as he looked at Kurt sitting in front of him. "Ok so um… I don't know if you know this or not Kurt, but one day when I was at your house waiting for you to come downstairs for our date that night I started to look at some pictures of your family and stuff."

"Oh my god," Kurt said with a laugh.

"So I saw this one picture and it was of you in a bridal shop standing next to a huge big princess gown and as I was looking at it your dad came in and started to tell me that you went to help your aunt pick out her wedding dress and fell in love with that gown and planned on wearing it at your own wedding, and I just thought it was the cutest thing ever and with that I have this little gift for you and I hope you all enjoy it." Blaine said with a smile as he sat down in front of the piano.

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life had found its missing piece  
_

Blaine started to play the piano for a moment and then took a deep breath and started to sing locking eyes with Kurt who couldn't stop smiling back at him. When the two had first met at Dalton Blaine had never told anyone just how scared he was to sing _Teenage Dream_ that day after meeting Kurt, because he knew he felt something completely different than he had ever felt with someone else before.

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight  
_

Even since the day after meeting Kurt he knew he felt something special and knew that their love was endless.

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this ring I_

_Say to the world_

_You're my every reason you're all that I believe in_

_With all my heart I mean every world  
_

By this time Kurt was already crying as he looked up at Blaine with a huge smile on his face. Even though they had had some hard times in the past and broke up once or twice they always came back to each other like true soul mates do.

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight  
_

Blaine continued to sing his song as the room filled with tears of joy and awe's all around.

_oooh oh_

_You look so beautiful in white  
_

Kurt smiled and looked up a Blaine and mouthed "I love you so much more than you will ever know."

_So beautiful in white_

_Tonight  
_

As Blaine went on with the song Kurt felt someone come from behind him and lean down to whispered something in his ear. "You're such a lucky newlywed there Kurt." Mercedes said looking at Blaine. "He really does love you so much."

Kurt smiled at her and laughed. "Yeah it's kind of our thing."

_And if a daughters what our future holds_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did_

_Yeah, I wish she falls in love and I will let her go_

_I'll walk her down the aisle_

_She'll look so beautiful in white  
_

After Mercedes left he felt two strong arms on his shoulders and Kurt looked up to see his father smiling down at him. Kurt smiled back and brought one of his hands up and put it over his dad's as he watched Blaine sing to him.

_You look so beautiful in white  
_

Blaine looked out into the audience and saw that most everyone was crying and closed his eyes for a minute as he sang and then got up and started to walk over to Kurt.

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight  
_

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine coming over to him and took Blaine's hand as he was led to the dance floor with a huge smile on his face the whole time.

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

As the song come to a close Blaine pulled Kurt in closer to him and made it so their foreheads were touching. "Thanks so much for that lovely song Blaine." Kurt said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"You deserve it all Kurt." Blaine said with a smile as he held Kurt's chin with his figure. "I love you so much more than you will ever know Kurt." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a passionate kiss that lasted for a while. When the broke apart they both smiled lovingly at each other, "Hey Kurt have I ever told you how beautiful you look in white?" Blaine said with a laugh.

* * *

**Like it, hate it? With much love MellyGleek :)**


End file.
